Tress MacNeille
Tress MacNeille (1951- ) Film Deaths *''The Chronicles Of Riddick: Dark Fury (2004; animated)'' [Chillingsworth] Shot in the head by Jack (Rhiana Griffith) after she tries to shoot Riddick (Vin Diesel). * Futurama: The Beast with a Billion Backs (2008, animated) [''Toy Robots/Bender, Jr.] The "Toy Robots" are thrown into the Anomaly demostration where they explode on contact by The Professor (Billy West) and Wernstrom (David Herman), at first for demostration purposes, then for fun. "Bender, Jr." is thrown into a molten pit in Robot Hell by Bender (John DiMaggio) as part of a deal with the Robot Devil (Dan Castellaneta). (All played for comic effect.) * ''Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999, animated) [Dot Warner] Dot gets hit by a cannonball and dies in his brother, Yakko's arms, until it is later revealed she was faking her death. TV Deaths *''Rugrats: The Mysterious Mr. Friend (1993, animated) '[Mr. Friend Dolls] The majority of them get destroyed by the Rugrats when they fight them off. *The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror VIII (1997; animated)' [''Agnes Skinner]: Burned to death with "Luann" and "Miss Hoover" (voiced by Maggie Roswell) into the village. *''Futurama: A Flight to Remember (1999, animated) ''[Countess de la Roca/Hermes Fan/Hattie McDoogal] Playing three roles in the episode, "Countess" sacrifices herself by letting herself go from Bender (John DiMaggio) and falling into the black hole so everyone aboard the escape pod can escape. "Hermes Fan" fatally breaks his back while trying to limbo too low, much to Hermes's (Phil LaMarr) horror. "Hattie" survives the episode. (All played for semi-comic effect.) *''Futurama: When Aliens Attack (1999) ''[Jenny McNeal]: Dies sometime in the 20th/21st Century. Although not directly stated, it is a given, considering the setting of the show. *''Futurama: A Head in the Polls (1999, animated) ''[Nixon's Campaign Manager]: Crushed to death when the Giant Robot Richard Nixon (Billy West) steps on her. (Played for comic effect.) *''Dilbert: The Prototype (1999;animated)'' Lena: Decapitated after Alice (Kathy Griffin) pushes her into the Gruntmaster 6000 machine and activates it. *'' Dilbert: The Dupey (1999;animated)'' Ann/Various: Ann is killed when Loud Howard (Jim Wise) accidentally sneezes on her blowing the skin off her body and leaving behind her skeleton. (Played for comic effect). *''Futurama: Why Must I Be a Crustacean in Love? (2000, animated) ''[Edna]: Melts, alongside the other Decapodians, when they all mate in the sea. (Played for semi-comic effect.) *''Pepper Ann: Spice Of Life (2000;animated)'' Gruber: Dies (offscreen) of old age. *''Treehouse of Horror XI (2000)'' [Rapunzel/Suzanne/Agnes Skinner]: (1) "Agnes Skinner" is dropped by "Homer" (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) (2) "Rapunzel" is scalped by "Homer" (voiced by Castellaneta) (3) "Suzanne" is burned to death when oven "Homer" (voiced by Castellaneta). *''Futurama: The Luck of the Fryish (2001) ''[Mrs. Fry/Yancy Fry, Jr.'s Wife]: Both characters dies in the 21st Century. Although not directly stated, it is a given, considering the setting of the show. *''Futurama: Rosswell That Ends Well (2001) ''[Mildred] Dies sometime in the 20th-21st Century. Although not directly stated, it is a given, considering the setting of the show. *''Futurama: Godfellas (2002) ''[Malachi's Wife] Killed in an explosion (along with the other Shrimpkins) when they nuke each other out of existence. *''Futurama: Anthology of Interest II (2002, animated) ''[Mom]: In "Wizzin'", Mom (Playing the Wicked Witch of the West in a Wizard of Oz parody) melts after Bender (John DiMaggio) opens a drink, of which a little bit spills on her, causing her to melt. (Played for comic effect.) *''American Dragon Jake Long: Bite father, Bite Son (2007; animated)'' [Queen Liliana]: Destroy by Jake (Dante Basco) by using the sun magic. *''Futurama: Naturama (2012)'' [Hattie/Linda]: Eaten by Maurice LaMarche. *''Disenchantment: Faster, Princess! Kill! Kill! (2018, animated)'' Gretel/Witch: Gretel is killed by Bean (Abbi Jacobson) when she accidentally stabs her in the head with a candy axe while defending herself from her and Hansel (David Herman). The Witch survives. Gallery Tressmacneille.jpg Category:Actresses Category:American actors and actresses Category:1951 Births Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:Comedians Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by black hole Category:Death scenes by broken back Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by scalping MacNeille, Tress Category:The Groundlings Alumni Category:Death scenes by acid Category:Death scenes by burning Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Rugrats cast members Category:PBS Stars Category:As Told by Ginger cast members Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Hey Arnold! Cast Members Category:Duckman cast members Category:Cinderella Cast Members Category:Disney Stars Category:The Wizard of Oz Cast Members Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death Scenes by being eaten Category:Death scenes by bird attack Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Futurama cast members Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Cast Members Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by accidental axe Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Deaths in the Disney universe